Team Triforce
by Legend of Steven
Summary: Steven has a boring normal life on Earth, until it turns upside-down when he goes to Hyrule. He then must do what he was born to do:To save Hyrule.He also runs into a major problem:The whole Legend of Zelda timeline is put together.One more thing, all of Link's foes are working together.Will the Link's prevail or will Hyrule descend into darkness? Rated T for violence and CARNAGE!
1. The Green Light

Team Triforce

Legend of Steven: Hi, I-

OOT Link: Who are you talking to?

Wind Waker Link: Yeah, who are you talking to?

Twilight Princess Link: Yeah,your just staring at a computer screen

Legend of Steven: 'sigh' great now I gotta explain everything to you guys.

Spirit Tracks Link: 'sleepily' ugh huh what happened?

Legend of Steven: You fell asleep again

Spirit Tracks Link: Oh :/

Legend of Steven: Anyways, hello, I'm a new writer here and I would love it if you review my story (for now it's just one) and tell me on how I did, so… oh Link the Hero of Memories (Just for the record this is Zelda UO's Link, Sorry it just felt like the appropriate name for him and yes I'm a big fan of Whookos) can you do the declaimer for me.

Hero of Memories Link: Sure Legend of Steven doesn't own Legend of Zelda or Zelda UO, but I do own Steven, Mom, and basically everyone that is used on Earth

All Link's: What's Earth?

Legend of Steven: AGHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 1: The Green Light

It was a peaceful October afternoon and it was my 13th birthday today. I was playing my new game Wind Waker in my basement with my annoying little sister singing and playing with her Barbie dolls. "Will you shut up for one day?!" I yelled.

"No," she replies and continues to sing

_'Now I'm desperate to go to college, just five more years Steven, five more years!'_ I thought to myself.

"Steven!" my mom yelled.

"What!" I replied, trying not to sound angry.

"Help me with laundry," my mom said as I got up. "Also, can you get the trash, but get it quickly it's already lighting out."

"Okay mom." I replied but as I walk to the stairs…

Suddenly the T.V turned off but not the lights, the only thing on the T.V was a blurry green light. _'What the—is my vision getting worse again?! Great, just what I needed,'_ I thought to myself. "What the—" was all I managed to choke out.

"What wrong Steve?" Isabella said looking right to the T.V.

"Don't you see that big green light on the T.V?!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?! You just shut off the T.V, did you not?"

As I looked in to her eyes I saw she wasn't joking around. _'That was weird,'_ I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs threw down the laundry and started walking outside with my boots on since i was too lazy to switch shoes at the time.

As I walked outside I saw the same green light that was on the T.V, but it was much more clearer I walked toward it I suddenly thought _'OH MY GOD that's Farore's Wind from The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.'_ I had just noticed that there was a lump in my pocket; I stuck my hand in there to find my iPod still in there. I knew it was the real deal because 1) It was glowing far brighter than the biggest lights in the world and I was surprised to see that not a single person noticed it.2) It was making the little buzzing noise that you hear when you see the Zora's Sapphire in the mini-boss room, and I did what no sane person would do: I touched it.

The whole scene went black.

When I saw color again all I saw was me falling to a large field. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed as I fell toward the ground.

The last thing I heard before I fell to the ground and went out cold was a strange yet familiar voice whisper, "What the—" followed by a grunt of pain.

(A/N: Yes, finally my first chapter of my new story is finished! I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and tell me if anything is wrong with it, how well I did on this story, and any other questions you may want to ask me feel free to ask. And thanks for reading my first chapter of my first story and yes I know the story was short but that's what you get for reading someone's first story :P )


	2. The Boy from Above

Team Triforce

Legend of Steven: Whew that took a lot out of me, now did you all understand?

All Links: Yes

WW+ST: My heads spinning

Legend of Steven :Uh oh guys catch them before they—(smash)… fall...

OOT,TP+UO Link: Oops…

Legend of Steven: Guys, go take them to Hyrule Castle's hospital, stat!

OOT,TP,UO Link: Yes sir :P

Legend of Steven: Oh OOT Zelda can you do the disclaimer for me?

OOT Zelda: Sure.

OOT Zelda: Legend of Steven doesn't own anything to do with Legend of Zelda or Whookos's Zelda UO, but he is a huge fan of both.

Legend of Steven: Thanks OOT Zelda.

Other Zeldas and Tetra: Hey, why does she get to do the disclaimer?

Legend of Steven: Cause she's going to be mentioned in this chapter

Other Zeldas and Tetra: Oh dang it

Legend of Steven: Please review I would love to see how other people like the story

Four swords Link+Zelda: Hey what about us

Everyone: NO!

Chapter 2:The Boy from Above

"Zelda don't worry, it was just a dream," Link said calmly. It was a beautiful day in Hyrule, (A/N:Just to make things less confusing this takes place in Ocarina of Time's Hyrule) and Zelda had a dream last night about 5 Ganondorfs, another beast that look's similar to Ganon's beast form, (A/N:That would be Malladus) and a skinny, tall, thin-headed weirdo. (A/N:That was my first impression of Zant without his little helmet.)

"But what about the time I dreamt about Ganondorf taking over Hyrule? That came true, how do you know it won't this time?" Zelda asked with a little anger in her tone.

"You know what," Link said as he stood up, "I'll go to the Great Deku Tree and ask him for help, will that be okay with you?" Link asked with determination in his eyes." Yes, please Link, please ask for me." Zelda pleaded.

"Of course, my princess," Link said as he bent down and kissed Zelda on the cheek.

With that Link went to Hyrule Field, Link stop by Lon Lon Ranch to have lunch. "Oh Link, hello I expect you to be here, what brings ya here?" Malon asked as she saw Link walk toward the house. "I was going to the Kokiri forest when I decided to have a lunch break here," Link explained."Oh, well, once you're done, can you help me put the horses back in the stable?" Malon asked.

"Sure," Link agreed.

After Link was finished he helped Malon with the horses and said goodbye and headed off again to the Kokiri Forest. Once Link was at the entrance to the Kokiri forest, he saw a strange guy sounding voice coming from the sky, screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What the—" was Link's last words before he was hit to the ground by the falling boy and falling unconscious.

(A/N: Wow…Now try guessing who that boy that fell from the sky. Tingle? Never will I add Tingle in my stories unless it was to make fun of him. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)


	3. The Help with Memories

Team Triforce

Legend of Steven: ;(

Tetra:Your lonely

Legend of Steven:SHUT UP TETRA I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU AND YOUR LINK WERE AN AWSOME COUPLE BUT I WONDER HOW LINK ACTUALLY SURVIVED YOU FOR ONCE….uh oh

Tetra:YOU THINK YOUR SO TOUGH HUH WELL GUESS WHAT I COULD KILL YOU WITH HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK!

Legend of Steven: OH YOU ARE SO-

Wind Waker Link:TETRA?! ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH HIM!?

Tetra:WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!?

Legend of Steven:Well considering that you had always screamed at Link back then and yet now your boyfriend and girlfriend.

Tetra: Shut up

Legend of Steven:Shutting it

ST Link:should we help them?

TP Link: na it's fun to watch, pass the popcorn, please

UO Link: sure

Legend of Steven: Oh no the disclaimer Uhhhhhhh Diggs do it quick!

Diggs:Legend of Steven doesn't own Legend of Zelda or Whookos even if he did he would too young to do it

Legend of Steven:HEY!

Chapter 3:Help with Memories

"Good your coming to"Saria said as she kneeled next to was walking though the forest when she heard screaming coming from Hyrule Field to her shock she found Link and some boy lying on the ground,since she couldn't leave the forest she used her sage powers to pull them to the forest using the near by tree."huh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed as he saw Saria faced getting less blurry"calm down, calm down just tell your name"Saria said soothingly"My…..name…..is….Steven."I managed to choke'Where the hell am I'I thought to myself trying to catch my breath"Why are you breathing so heavily?"Saria asked confused" As…thma I…..have asthma"I managed trying to catch my gasped quickly ran outside and came back with a bottle of what looked like medicine."Quick…drink this…it'll help"Saria said breathlessly.I trusted her so I drank it,it worked perfectly once i finished, my lungs stop burning and I was able to breath"Wait why are you breathing heavily now?"I asked"I have….asthma as well"she said"Wow I had never seen another person who as asthma as well"We both laughed when we both said at the same time and right on sue Link said"awww look at you love birds"Link had a smile on his that said'I don't care what happened to me it was soooo funny."HEY WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS LINK NOW SHUT UP"Me and Saria said simotaniously.

After our little fight we went outside I introduced myself to Link and I told him that I know about his whole quest and said that it must suck to be forced to grow up."Hey you boy in green,not you Link,who are you and your not one of us are you?"Someone said who I knew and wanted to strangle so much"My,my Mido how have you been still making fun of people are we?"I said"And look at you ,you are so small, i'll call you squirt" "ooooooooooo,that kid's so going to regret he said that,I know right" I heard people say as a crowd formed"Uh Steven I think your going too far on that one i'm the only one that has ever beaten Mido and I still struggled but I doubt you would"Link said from behind me"Sometimes you have to face fear dead on"I said"Meet me at the bridge"Mido said walking toward the house connecting to the bridge "doubt it" I said as I jumped onto the bridge(A/N:Yes, I JUMPED onto the bridge meaning I jumped 10 feet high you'll see why in a little bit)Mido stared at me wide-eyed"I think I found my match"Mido said "I thought I was your match!"screamed ink from below"but that was before you be a me I want a guy that gives me a good challenge but I still win"Mido said"Let's do this"I said and with that Mido ran after me from the other side of the bridge I was knocked to toward the edge of the bridge already hanging over'1)How did he just knock me off that easily? and 2)How is he that strong and fast?'I thought to myself "Do you think he'll be alright" I heard Saria say"the inside of oranges are shaped like kidneys"I said with Diggs's troll grin,(A/N:Yes i call Diggs's grin,his Troll Grin considering he has been doing a lot of trolling)but I thought I heard someone say that as well,I just ignored it"Any last words punk"Mido said shaping me out of my thoughts"Yes,I have one word to say"I said with a smile and determination in my eyes"Well spit it out then!"Mido yelled impatiently I quickly got up and screamed"HYIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

as I made a great spin and knocked him off the bridge(A/N:Yes, the same spin that Zelda UO Link and Wind Waker Link did)

"Wow… Even though i've seen that a million times i'm still amazed"I heard someone say I turn to the voice to find The Hero of Memories Link,Diggs, and Saria from Zelda UO just standing there with amazed expression"Not a single person has ever done that but me"Hero of Memories Link said"What the hell is going on here first i'm in Hyrule,then I do something only Link could do and now i'm seeing Zelda UO in from of me!"I yelled"I'm just as stump as you are we just fell into a thingy and landed here"Diggs said"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed not noticing that everyone was watching us"Diggs copy everything I say, ok?"Diggs look confused at first but he then got it"got it"Diggs replied"Dive! Aww crap a rock!Dude holy lump of a giant bigness what happened to your head! I hit a rock it hurt"(I take no credit for that Everyone started laughing Me and Diggs high five each other"Well play time's over you two,now let's get serious where are we and who are you guy's"UO Saria said just realizing she was there.

Suddenly I jumped when I fell a vibration,I then realized I still had my iPod on me I take it out of my pocket'Wow how in the world do I still have wifi when it isn't even invented yet' I thought to myself I answer the FaceTime call and said "Hello?" "Steven,oh thank you god your al-wait where the hell are you!?"said my annoying 11 year old brother Justin"I'm in the Kokiri Forest"I said with a smile "Dude you are way too obsessed with Zelda"Justin replied"oh really Justin well meet my friends Saria and Link"I said as I turned the iPod to Saria and Link"Guy's say hello to my brother Justin"Link and Saria looked confused and said "uh…hi" "hello" "Holy crap they're really there, how did you get to a video game!?" Justin said "I don't know" I said "Sorry to interrupt you two but what is that?"Link asked pointing to the iPod"Ughhhh this is going to be hard,Okay this is an iPod you can play games which are things that we use as entertainment as well,we can make and watch videos which are things that is captured images or scenes that people make."I said trying to explain without making everything more complicated.

After we talked for about 30 minutes I told Justin i'll keep in contact with him and i might ask to help with quest and other things that might be confusing he said it was ok and we went to business"Ok now tell me in full detail, who are you people why doe he look similar to me and she look similar to Saria?"I took a huge breath and said"My name is Steven,he is well your ancestor Link from the past, and she's Saria's ancestor,Saria, Diggs unfortunately didn't have and ancestor, on all my knowledge on Zelda-"I was then interrupted by a "Zelda!" Link said with a 'I'm an idiot' expression on his face "I told her that I would go to the Great Deku Tree and back quickly!" Suddenly,I saw a vision of Zelda ordering guards to the Kokiri Forest and to kill anyone on sight"NOOOOOOO!"I screamed,everyone looked at me strange "Dude,i'm a little late so what" OoT Link said with laziness in his tone"No it's far more worse,I saw a vision that Zelda was ordering guards to the Kokiri Forest and to kill everyone on sight she thinks you were kidnapped we have to hurry!" I snapped at him "oh crap that not good-wait in a vision?, Was it blurry?"UO Link "No it was completely clear"

"That's is definitely happening now"UO Link said"Let's go!" "Wait!"OoT Link said"Sari-a's you two go to the secret spot now understand" "No i'll go with the girl's we'll try to hold them off,ok" I said with determination "Ok, are you sure you know what your doing?" OoT Link Asked "Well let's see, I came here from another dimension,I sound exactly like you two and act exactly like you two, so yeah i'm sure" I replied "ok, well be safe then" UO Link said

(A/N:Well that's a shock well let's what happens with the Link's and Diggs in the next chapter but I won't make it until I get at least 1 review please,the first person to review will get a cookie)


	4. The Talk with the Tree

Team Triforce

Legend of Steven: I can't believe someone reviewed :D

Tetra:Wow now I feel so happy for you

Legend of Steven : thanks

OoT Link:Well,how come this is all on our PoV only?

UO Link:Yeah

UO Link: Wait a minute when did Tetra start acting sweet?

WW LInk: Well excuse me for her being half-pirate, half-princess, and hasn't it occurred to you that we're a couple

Tetra:Thanks

OoT+UO Link: Oh right :P

Diggs:Wait, which conversation are we going on, how Tetra is acting or why it's on our PoV?

OoT Link:Oh well let's stick with what we started with so why is it on our PoV

Legend of Steven: CLIFFIES! :P

OoT Saria, UO Saria, Diggs: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Legend of Steven: Oh shit the disclaimer!,I don't own Legend of Zelda or Whookos, nor do I know anyone that works for them

Chapter 4: The Talk with the Tree

OoT Link's PoV

As me, and I guess my descendent Link, and Diggs walked over to the Great Deku Tree sprout, which is now a small tree, I noticed that there's more Deku baba's then usual, I just ignored it right when we were about to go to the opening Diggs said "Is the Great Deku Tree the same Great Deku Tree that we have back home?" "I guess, but the thing is during my adventure, my Great Deku Tree died,then after I skipped the last 7 years of my childhood and finished the first dungeon, as an adult I saw The Great Deku Tree's sprout grow, which I guess grew to your Deku Tree in your time." I said taking a breath as I walked the rest of the way.

Once we got to The Great Deku Tree I said "Oh Great Deku Tree I have two questions that I have." "Ah I see the time is coming young one, but first i'll answer your questions before I explain"

The Great Deku Tree said with that still deep raspy voice of his. "The princess has told me that she had a dream about 4 Ganondorf's, a tall thin dark blue skinned man that looks like he had gone insane, a huge beast that had a light blue color that is shaped like Ganon,and a guy that looks like Ganondorf just more buff,his skin black,and his hair was on fire, and someone whose skin is the color purple ,and my second question is that my friends claim they come from the future where you are fully grown again and they call their race the Kokiria, why are they with us?" I said with a lot of concern in my voice."You see young one I feared that this day would come, you see the dream that very soon foes that you batted and will battle will join forces to take over the world and these people has come by destiny to help you defeat these foes and there is one thing you left out that a young man will come to your world from another dimension called Earth where the is logic in everything, for example you will die if you jumped off a mountain and tried to roll to cover your fall." The Great Deku Tree with a tiny bit of fear in his voice "But there is nothing I could do but tell you to find the other Link's they will either be found in Hyrule field or near the castle, and you must go through new dungeons that will seem familiar to your friend that comes from Earth." Everyone stood looked shocked that more me's will be coming to my time."But wait wouldn't the world collapse on it self since the future,present and past are put together at one time?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice" No the goddesses are put the timeline together when it is all ready disrupted so if your team fails the sky will fall there will be flood bringing the world to chaos and making your new old and recent enemies ruler of the next Hyrule." The Great Deku Tree said with disappointment that I hear when I might be able to fail a task."Don't worry Tree we will stop those foes at nothing we promise." Diggs said with determination in his tone.

With that we said goodbye to the Great Deku Tree and headed off to the Kokiri forest 'That's a lot of information to take in' I thought "What did The Great Deku Tree mean when he said'Thou must find ye second ancient sword of green' and that Steven was the key to victory, he's just a normal young kid growing up to a man that has no magic abilities?" Diggs asked and then right on que we heard, my voice screaming my battle cry?, everyone started staring at us "That was not me!" me and the other Link yelled. We quickly ran to the Kokiri Forest all thinking something bad happened. Once we looked at what was going on all 3 of our jaws dropped to the ground at what we saw in amazement and shock and we also saw the two Saria's with there jaws dropped as well near the entrance to the lost wood.

(A/N:OHHHHHHHH, I warned you there would be a cliffy in this chapter there will also be another one in the next chapter, but the next chapter will tell what me and the two Saria's did during the whole talk with the Deku tree and unfortunately i won't be able to update anything tomorrow since there will be a category 1 hurricane tonight which will cut off all electricity in the Staten Island for now see ya.)


	5. The Battle Begins

Team Triforce

(A/N: I just want to get three things clear for you guys so there is no confusion,I will now be calling OoT Saria, young Saria and UO Saria is Adult Saria,and this takes place about 2-3 years after Majora's Mask so that means that the UO charaters are older then OoT characters and that me and Young Link are the same age)

Young Saria:So whose PoV will it be this time?

Adult Saria: I think it should be me

Young Saria:Why?

Adult Saria: I'm older

Young Saria:Oh NO YOU DIDN'T

Legend of Steven: Girls, stop fighting I will make it Young Saria's PoV

Adult Saria:Awwwwww :(

Young Saria:Yay! :D

Legend of Steven: I do not own anything to do with Legend of Zelda or Whookos and I don't own anything about Xanazumki ,well I do own the storyline and the characters from Earth:P

Chapter 5:The Battle Begins

Meanwhile, Steven, me,and Adult Saria were getting ready to fight and telling everyone in the village to stay in the lost woods and don't come out until we come get now Steven's rabbling on about his whole life and how he always wanted to find out what he was made for."That's so sad Steven I can't believe you had to go through that"I said as I hugged him warmly I felt so sorry that he had suffer though everything in his life."Thanks, oh we better go start training for the fight"Steven said with a smile.

'He's soooo cute y am i thinking like that I like him as a friend' I though "Hey Young Saria does Link still have his old Kokiri Sword?"Steven asked "Yeah I think it'son the shelf to n"I said "HEY! I found his Fairy ocarina as well!"Steven shouted excitedly from the house"Keep it, he uses the Ocarina of Time anyways!"I shouted back so he could hear me "Thanks"Steven said as he gave a thankful smile 'I can't resist him,he's so cute,he'he's funnys everything I want in a man,he's cute,he's funny and he's hansome ahhhhh'I thought, I couldn't help but think these he walked out I noticed he was wearing one of Link's green tunics'He looks almost exactly like Link' I thought he actually looked a little bit more...mature I guess, the only difference between Link and him is that Link has dirty blond hair and Steven has dark brown hair but I really didn't care,'those two could have played a joke on someone and say that there's two Hero of Time's'I snickered at the thought of them playing that kind of prank.

We then trained for a little and I got a few close up moments with Steven,I giggled or squealed with glee,for the most part,Steven also showed us something he calls videos Everyone thought it was halorious.

After about 2 and a half videos we heard someone say "CHARRRRRRRGE!" and we sprung into action and charge right back, Steven then screamed Link's battle cry it was crazy that they looked,acted,AND sounded the same as well, Steven ran into battle I used my sage powers to control the trees catch the guards and throw them away I then saw a green light and and heard screaming I looked to see the guards's butts getting kicked by Steven surprisingly quick,he then suddenly did Din's Fire out of no where I told Adult Saria to get to the lost woods entrance quickly and we stared with our jaws wide open when we saw this: Steven eyes were now green,red and blue and he was destroying the huge army of guards by the 's when I noticed Link and the others had come back.

(A/N:I know it looks a little rushed at the end that's becaused there's going to be a power outage and it's going to take about 10 whole days for the power to come back so until then see ya)


	6. A Leaf in the Wind

Team Triforce

Legend of Steven: :'( NO WIFI FOR A WHOLE WEEK!

OoT Link: Wow, no video games, no T.V, no Google, no updates to .

Tetra:'sigh' Great just what we needed.

ST Link: I know right

TP Link: This so bogus.

WW Link: Well at least it wasn't 10 days or was it? 0_0

UO Link: Oh well

Legend of Steven: Yeah, at least my cousin had a generator at the time and let my family stay

Legend of Steven:Wind Waker Link can you do the disclaimer for me

WW Link: Legend of Steven doesn't own Legend of Zelda or !US! Studios or anything to do with them

Chapter 6: A Leaf in the Wind

Steven's PoV

I didn't know what came over me, I just started fighting like I never fought before, I knew I was good at sword fighting, but I didn't know I was THAT good at it and now i'm not even in control of my own body anymore I couldn't do anything but watch what I was doing.I had now killed about 300 men when I yelled "GO BACK TO THE CASTLE AND TELL YOUR PRINCESS THAT MY CHOSEN ONE IS SAFE AND NEVER COME TO THIS FOREST AGAIN!" I had no idea what I was saying I had just said it finally when all the soldiers ran out of the forest I felt my strength return but then weaken and I fainted.

The next thing I knew I was awoken with extreme pain I suddenly sat up eyes wide ready to attack but I was pushed down by a gentle calm hand,Young Saria, I looked at her and she had that smile ('That' smile, just so you know is the same smile ST Princess Zelda gives ST Link right before he gets his engineers certificate),I love that smile, it always gave me a soft calm,happy feeling to it like if the world is going to end that smile can almost make everything happy,I gave her a smile back."Well,Well,Well look at the lovebirds" I heard Diggs say"WE AREN"T LOVEBIRDS!"Me and Young Saria yelled"AHHHHHHHHH"I heard everyone scream and staring at me. "What is the matter with you people?" I said as I got up "Dude,your eyes are glowing green,red,and blue" Diggs said I stared at him with shock and confusion"Let me see" I said staring as I took a mini mirror and then I screamed"AHHHHHH OH GOD, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" I quickly take out my iPod and I call Justin "HELP ME " I screamed at him once he picked up "OH God,let me go see what the next Zelda game is, (This isn't a real game that is coming out it is only there to help Steven and gang with there trouble)Ah I got it, ha the irony, it basically your situation"Justin replied with a smirk on his face "I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR IRONY MY EYES ARE GLOWING JUST TELL ME WHAT I GOTTA DO!" I screamed ''I can't find anything sorry"Justin "Steven,you need to calm down your scaring us" I heard Young Saria say "ok I just need time take all of this in, I mean I just went full out Chuck Norris Style maybe even better" I said " Hey look your eyes are already going back to that ocean blue color" Young Saria said with a warm smile **'Only if she could grow up like me or something then I could be with her-Wait what am I thinking' **I though with confusion then I thought I saw something in the mirror that was sitting next to me I looked at and I realized that my face looked more muscular and more clean, before I thought my face looked very ugly,but now it almost like I was reborn to a new when I realized that I didn't have shirt on "Oh no" I said as I feel off the bed backwards with my head on the floor with my back straight and my ass in the air luckily my pants were on and not even ripped so I avoided an embarrassing naked moment right then started to laugh.

"Hey Steven"Young Link said as I was helping the Kokiri with fixing the damages of the village"Yeah what's up?" I asked "Uhhh…the sky?"Young Link said in confusion"what does that have to do with what I'm about to ask?"I stared at him ready to explode with laughter "Hahaha,no I meant- whatever what's your question?" "I was thinking maybe you and me can walk over to the castle real quick just so no one gets there pants in a bunch"Young Link asked "Oh,hahaha ok sure,just give me a minute also can I keep your Kokiri Sword cause you know you always have the Master Sword?"I asked as I got Young Link's old tunic on the right way "Sure, you can also keep the tunic as well,ready let's go"Young Link said "Wait, I wanna race ya" I said "Sure, you know that I'll beat ya anyways"Young Link said to me "We'll seen , first one to Epona wins got it" I said with a smirk on my face "Got it".We raced, surprisingly I won."Hey can I ride Epona?" "Sorry bud it's because-"Young Link started until I interrupted him and sung Epona's Song (Yes a BOY sung Epona's Song with just his voice and no instrument of any kind) Epona then came right over to me right away and I started rubbing her back."Well, let's-"I said until I was interrupted by young girls voice "WAIT!" Young Saria said "Let me come with you" "But your a Kokiri you can't leave the forest" I said with confusion "She is a sage so she free to wander but it's just a little dangerous to leave the forest without protection though" "It'll be fine don't worry" Young Saria said and with that we headed off to Hyrule Castle

(I will only call Young and Young Saria, Saria only because the UO Link and Saria aren't with them,same rules apply for the opposite)

When we got there there was whispering all over that I asked "What are you all whispering about?" "AHHHHHHH" was there replied followed by a not so friendly run,"Don't worry, everyone is probably scared of what you did back at the forest"assured Saria "oh "I replied disappointed "We'll sort things out don't worry" Link said "Ok…Let's go to the Castle!" I said with determination "Ok lets go" Link said with excitement "We are so going to sneak over there aren't we" I said "Yep, you know the route right?" Link said "Total" I said "Well let's go!"

*SCENE TRANSITION*

"Ok were at the castle, now what Zelda isn't here?" I asked clearly seeing no one is here "That's because you don't know Zelda like I do" Link said with a smirk on his face then screamed "HEY ZELDA, IT'S ME LINK!" Sure enough Zelda was on the roof right above us " 'sniff' Link? 'sniff' LINK!" Zelda screamed "Link i'll be right there, just give me a minute" Zelda stood up and it looked like she was wiping tears from her eyes then she disappeared and reappear right next 'Sage powers' I thought then Zelda screamed as she stared at Link then turned toward me"Lin-AHHHHHHHH!, Get away from from me,Link protect me" I then turned around saw nothing, so I then pointed to myself I screamed "BOO!" Zelda then got scared and cried "AHHHHHHHHH" Link then got angry and yelled "DUDE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" "Sorry :(" "Zelda listen to me he was only trying to save the forest" Link assured the princess"I forgot why I was in the forest because Steven here fell from the sky" "But what I don't get is that you said 'Your chosen one in a women's voice,wait Steven did you somehow recorded that scene" "Unfortunately,no" I said with a disappointed expression "Maybe not you but I do" I heard a familiar voice I looked into my pocket "Justin!,how long have we call each other?" "That's not important, I have the recording" Justin said "Ok let's hear it" Link said with the recording,Zelda just stared at me "uh Zelda?" Saria said with concern "Zelda what's gotten into you" Link asked "T-That's Farore's voice" Zelda replied. Everyone stared at me with wide-eyes as well as me** 'Get bow' **I heard someone say say in my head "Link give me your bow quick" LInk quickly grabbed his and threw his bow and arrow and suddenly the bow turned to an emerald green and I then shot a- a bokoblin from Wind Waker? "What was that" Saria asked with fear in her tone "A bokoblin,but that kind exist 200 years later when Link's descendent's descendent comes to his adventure?" I explained with confusion "Then why is it here?" Zelda asked "GANONDORF!" I yelled swinging my fist to the air. "Wait, What did The Great Deku Tree say?" Zelda asked. "He said that it was a vision about all of Link's foes from his future selfs and past selfs have somehow met each other in this time and that are working together so that they will all take over Hyrule from this point in time so that way the Link's from the future and past will never be able to finish there task and said that I along with all the heroes from the past, present, and future will come together to stop this from happening"I said "How did you know about this, you weren't even there" Link said in shock "You just said it and I wanted to repeat it" I replied "No,I didn't I said that in my head" Link said with confusion "Did I just read your mind?" I said with shock and confusion "Yes, and whats was funny was-" Then he stopped with a smirk, I then knew what he was doing I then said "Diggs had said that how can I help out you guys when I don't have any magical abilities that's when right on que I was in full power mode which caused a huge irony" Everyone then clapped "And Zelda I did it by just hearing the voices" Zelda then said "Nice job Steven" Saria then exclaimed "Let's go see what the guards think then me next!"I then said "ok let's go" Zelda then smiled and directed us to the nearest guard without being caught "What is he thinking" Zelda whispered then gave small giggle "Well, either he isn't thinking of anything or I can't hear him" Zelda then gave a disappointed look and then said "Let's go check the other guards"

*SCENE TRANSITION*

We tried one more guard and gave up "Ok well that was a complete waste of time,now try me" Saria said I then tried to read her thoughts but I didn't hear anything "I-I hear something but it's I understand it I tried my hardest I sorry" I said T_T "It's ok ,it's not like it was important" Saria said "Wait, I have a theory" Zelda said everyone then stared waiting for her to respond "I think Steven must have some connection with the Triforce,because so far he only read me and Link's mind and we have part of the Triforce" Everyone though for a sec and Link responded "It does explain a few things 1)He spoke the voice of the Goddess Farore, 2)He looks a lot like me,and 3) He only read our minds, so it does explain it but let's not determine this answer" HIAAAAAAAAA" I heard someone cry, followed by two different groans I then quickly pulled out the Fairy Ocarina and played Zelda's Lulliby and I heard some say "Ughhh, Hey Tetra doesn't this look like the Hyrule Castle that was buried by the Great Sea and IS THAT YOUR LULLIBY!?" I told everyone to get to Hyrule Field and told Link to get his Nayru's Love we got to Hyrule Field,we saw two figures on the ground. They were a boy and girl that was very tan and was badly wounded just like me when I fell to Hyrule Field."Link now use Nayru's Love" I said Link did what I told him and we helped the two and then Zelda asked "who are you two strangers?" The boy picked his head up and we all gasped the boy then said "My name is sir Link of Outset and this is Miss Tetra captain of a group of pirates"WW Link then gestured to the very tan girl.

A/N:Yes I finally got it done and I know what your thinking'YES HE'S ALIVE WOOHOO',Yes I am alive I will just say it's it's going to take longer for me to update because of school and I also want to make my chapters as long as possible so for now see ya :D)


	7. Light and Darkness

Team Triforce

WW Link:YAAAY you finally put us in!

Tetra:YAAAAAY!

OoT Zelda:But you came into the story badly wounded

WW Link:Oh well

Legend of Steven:Well it doesn't matter anyways

ST Link+Zelda:Wait when are you going to put us in?

TP Link,Zelda,and Midna:AND US!

SS Link,Zelda,and Groose:WAIT WHAT ABOUT US?

FSA Link's and Zelda:Why does everyone forget us?

Legend of Steven:We will get all you guys in the next three chapters and we will be introducing MY OWN SONG!

Everyone:WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO

Legend of Steven:Wait did I mention there's going to be pie

Everyone:PIEEEEEEE!

Legend of Steven:Anyways OoT Link can you do the disclaimer?

OoT Link:Sure,Legend of Steven doesn't own anything to do with Legend of Zelda,Zelda UO, or quotes that have been used in other series,movies,T.V shows or anything like that.

(From now on I will call each Link,Zelda,and other characters that have been used from more then one game by there game)

ex: OoT Saria and UO Saria,WW Niko and ST Niko,TP Midna and UO Midna)

Chapter 7:Light and Darkness

"Guards!" Zelda screamed then two guards came running over to Zelda."What's the matter Princess Zelda and Prince Link these kids troubling you?"Guard #1 said "Wait back up,_Prince_ Link!?" I said shocked "Yeah i'm a prince so what?" Link responded looking confused "I can't believe you didn't know that already" Everyone stared at me with 'WAAAAAAT' expressions on their faces "Ak!"I said as I pointed my finger to my open mouth "Uhhhhh your Majesty were getting off track here" Guard#2 said "Oh right….No they're fine just that we need to get these two to the medical room fast"Link said pointing to WW Link and Tetra.

We were sitting in the chairs of the medical room.I was trying out the Fairy Ocarina as Saria taught me her song she said "Wow…you learned my song quicker then Link did" I replied "Well what can I saw I heard your beautiful song so many times I remember so easily" I then played Zelda's Lulliby and she stared at me amazed "I-It's impossible for anyone to get the song right without me or Impa teaching you the song first" Saria then took her face too close to mine and said "Play another song" I then played each note to see the pitch then I played OoT Hyrule Field."Wow,what do you call that?" Zelda asked."It's called Hyrule Field theme" Zelda was just about to say something when Guard#1 came into to the room "Your Majesties the two wants to see you" Zelda then stood up and said "Link you can stay here if you want, but Steven you need to come cause your the only one who can explain this to us." Me and Link both nodded and came with walked around a few halls and then finally entered a room "Ughhhhhh, Wha-what happened?" I heard Tetra say "Your in the old Hyrule" I said with a calming tone"WHAT!" I then quickly put my hand on her head with my thumb pressed against her forehead,my whole vision went white, I then saw imagines of how I got to Hyrule and what I did there floating across me like I was reliving them.I saw myself when I was fighting the guards. I then saw OoT Link,UO Link, and Diggs. They were talking to the Great Deku Tree. Everything then flashed white once again and I was back in the present "I-I understand"Tetra said.I then took my hand off Tetra and turned to see so many gaped faces "Eyes?" I asked again "Glowing" Saria confirmed.

I then felt rumbling and a womans voices spoke "Hello children" It suddenly hit me who these three voices are and I immediately knelt and said "Welcome goddess Farore" Everyone then suddenly knelt along with me "Not to be rude but why are you here" Saria asked "You see children, there is a great evil rising even bigger then you can imagine, I'm sure my second chosen one will know, and I don't mean The Hero of Winds, I'm talking about The Hero of Time's twin" Farore explained "TWIN!?" Everyone cried not caring they were one of the three golden goddess "Wait before we do anything stupid who would know about this greater evil?" OoT Link said, everyone then got confused for a second "STEVEN" Everyone said pointing to me "WAIT WHAT,US TWINS!?" Me and OoT Link "That pretty much proves it right there" Saria said.I then looked at Link then back at Goddess Farore "How are we twins?" I asked with so my thoughts floating in my head "You and The Hero of Time both have been born by the same mother just on two different times and realms" Farore replied "Wait just like Cremia looking like the adult Malon in Termina?" OoT Link asked "That is correct" Farore explained walking away "Wait you mean that Hyrule is part of Earth?" Zelda asked confused "That is correct Princess of Destiny" Farore replied "This is the time where I say farewell children and I will leave you with a song and some advice" Everyone looked confused and curious "I will play the newest chosen hero's song it is called Steven's Song,but you may know it as The Legendary Hero" I then took out my Fairy Ocarina and followed along with the goddesses singing.I had nailed on the first shot It sounded like the lost woods but has a victory ring to it [You have now learned Steven's Song](lol)."Excellent,now my advice for you is when all hero's have arrived go back to the future of Hyrule and find this Temple of Time which is hidden at the bottom of the ocean, Farewell young ones and good luck on your journey" Farore said and with that the goddess vanished.

"Well this is awkward…." I said staring at my newly found twin "Same here" OoT Link "Ok….well let's head back to the Kokiri Forest and tell the others ,Zelda you coming?" Saria asked "Sure Just let me change ,I'll meet you at the gate ok" Zelda said walking toward the castle "Ok meet ya there" I the princess was out of sight,we were relaxing by the by the gate I was talking to Tetra about what her life was like as a pirate "Wow that's amazing,I've never seen a girl the captain of anything unless it was a girls only team,club,group etc." I said after a little bit of talking with Tetra "uh….Steven" Tetra managed to choke out with wide eyes "BEHIDE YOU!" Tetra screamed I quickly turn around pulled out my Kokiri sword,only to meet nothing but air yet I was punched by something invisible. I then saw a tall, thin, dark, shadowy figure holding up her hand I completely understood who it was, but I knew I couldn't even talk,but I managed to choke out "….mi…..Midna…." "STEVEN!" I heard everyone scream.

OoT Link and WW Link had token the right flank,Tetra and Saria took the left flank of Midna taking out there swords. Midna was very swift and she avoided every attack "Ganondorf I'll have your head!" Midna scream strangling me "WAIT, MIDNA STOP!" I heard a voice scream.I was then dropped,I started rubbing my head.A tall man with dirty blond hair a few years older than me with the same forest green tunic stood before me and said "Woah, Midna sweetie relax remember what i told 'check before kill'." " 'sigh' I guess your right,Link" Midna muttered "Well look who came to the party the Hero of Light" I said bowing "Bought time you showed up" "Ganon so that is you!" TP Link said as he took his Master Sword swinging it at me,luckily i'm fast so I easily dodged it "Wait i'm not Ganon trust as well as your descendent and ancestor" I said pointing to OoT Link and WW Link "The Hero of Time and the Hero of Winds" I said pointing to OoT Link first,then WW Link "Wait _Your_ the Hero of Time" TP Link said shocked "Yep, Sir Link of the Kokiri Forest " OoT Link "I'm Sir Link of Outset Island" WW Link said "and this is Saria and Tetra" I said pointing to Saria and Tetra "Do they play a role i who of the twos quest or-" TP Link asked "Ok Saria is the Hero of Time's best friend who also is a sage that seals Ganondorf,and Tetra is a pirate captin who is secretly Princess Zelda,but what ever you do don't call her Zelda if you know what's good for ya "I said everyone laughed at this included Tetra.

At that moment OoT Zelda came back with something similar to Tetra's old outfit but more like the 'Built to survive in the forest' type clothing,she then stared at us with shock and wide eyes and I knew what was going to happen,so I quickly ran to her and put my hand on her mouth before she screamed "shhhh, That's Midna the Twilight Princess and yes the same Twilight as the place you sent Ganondorf in,but don't let her know that or she'll kill you because that lead to a Twili named Zant get part of the Triforce of Power which almost destroyed the future of Hyrule and the Twilight realm,so you better shhh it up ok" I whispered "Ok" OoT Zelda said with a muffled sound.I slowly let go of Zelda mouth, I then told Midna "Midna you might want to hide in your Link's shadow cause no one knows about the Twilight Realm or the people who lived there cause your in the past " Midna then nodded and hid in the shadows and with that we headed off to the Kokiri Forest.

(A/N:WOO HOO finally I'm finished with this chapter I can't believe it took about a month to write this well that's what you get for forgetting to do homework projects etc. So yeah I don't own any of Koji Kondo's master pieces [Aka:EPICLY AWSOME,yet soothing music] and there we go a little explanation to how our world was created WE ARE THE MORPHED FORM OF HYLIANS!,lol,anyways I'm going to try writing longer [which is another reason why it took so long to finish this] and let's see where this takes us and I WILL be making a sequel to this I was thinking of doing something like first I'll make a story after this one where I turn older,and also doing something like-wait a minute this is WAY too early to talk about this I'll tell you at the beginning of my sequel to this story so for now ba bye


	8. Four is the Answer to Everything

Team Triforce

Legend of Steven:Wow only one review :(

Tetra:Aw oh well

Legend of Steven:Back on the Pirate side I see

WW Link:Yep

Legend of Steven:Well also thank you anonymous person,but can I at least get 10 reviews I really want to here from you guys

and I am really getting discouraged to write this so can you please review some more,that would really help

OoT Link:just asking which link's will be included in this fanfic?

Legend of Steven:that's a good question well there's the Link's from Skyward Sword,Minish Cap,(all four Link's from) Four Swords Adventures,

Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Wind Waker,Spirit Tracks,and Zelda is exactly 10 Link's in total.

Everyone:Wow

Legend of Steven:uh FSA Link's do the disclaimer

FSA Link's:Legend of Steven doesn't own Legend of Zelda, Whookos,or Koji Kondo's awesome music.

Chapter 8:Four is the Answer to Everything

"So wait how he my ancestor?" WW Link asked (I'm only going to say this once **I DO** know about Legend of Zelda's 3 split timeline but I don't really think it's all that accurate)"Ok after the of The Hero of Time's adventure is complete he goes bak to a child and warns Zelda of Ganondorf's plan and to lock him away in the sacred realm but what happens is that it was too late and he way to strong to be held in the sacred realm,instead the sages lock him away in the Twilight Realm,not knowing what would happen 100 years later which starts the events of The Hero of Light's quest but unfortunately since everyone was turned to a spirit and didn't know of The Hero of Light's quest besides The Hero of Light himself,his Zelda, Midna, Zant, and Ganondorf so it was never passed on,then 100 years later the land of Hyrule is flooded by the goddess to add extra protection so then comes your quest the Hero of Winds. Did you understand everything that I have said?" I said explaining everything that I nodded.**(A/N:little bit of breaking the fourth wall lol)**

Suddenly, my iPod starts ringing,I pulled it out of my pocket and answer it,it was Justin, (again -_-) but this time my friend Anthony was with him "Hey Jus-ANTHONY?!" I screamed "Hey Steven,Merry Christmas, also WHERE ARE YOU!?,everyone has gotten worried sick about you,and now your brother is messing with me saying your in Hyrule from that stupid Legend of Zelda game(A/N:That is what he thinks of it shame on him),where are you?" Anthony exclaimed "He's not messing with you I really am in Hyrule" I said "Riiiiiiiiiight" Anthony said sarcastically "I'm dead serious,look"I said as faced the camera at OoT Link, OoT Zelda, and OoT Saria "Guys say hi to my friend Anthony and my brother Justin" "Hi" Saria said with a smile "WOAH, th-thier REAL!?" Anthony exclaimed "How did you get there?" I put on a smirk and said "Magic!" Anthony then started laughing histarically "ok ok whatever,well are you ok back there cause were coming to get you don't worry" Anthony exclaimed "No listen Hyrule is in peril and I need to help these people!" I exclaimed with determination "How could you be a hero if you don't fight like one?" Anthony argued "Uhhh not to interup or anything but I got a video of the whole scene you should see it" Justin said as he started clicking on a few buttons on his (mostly mine) mac and soon brought up a video of the fight scene at the Kokiri Forest "Holy god!" Anthony exclaimed "You did all of that ?!" I then nodded and said "Listen we need to go, also don't tell anyone on Earth that i'm here can I trust you two?" They looked at each other and said "Yes" I smiled "Good,oh gotta go,bye" I then touched the 'End call' button as we headed for the Kokiri Forest.

At the Kokiri Forest we met up with UO Link,Saria and Diggs and we introduced them to TP Link,Midna,WW Link,and Tetra,after the introductions we told them the plan and what we were going to do once all the Link's and Zelda's get here"Also speaking of Zelda where is your Zelda's?" I asked looking at UO Link and TP Link and as if right on que we heard two women screaming running for there lives,we all turn to see the two Zelda's running from an Angry Deku Shrubs,we all immediately sprung into actions and protected the two princesses from the Angry Deku Shrubs. "Zelda! Are you ok " TP Link and UO Link said "Yes,we're fine got a little bit of dirt on my dress,but we're fine" UO Zelda responded.

We all went to OoT Link's house we gathered around OoT Link's table. "So explain everything that is going on here" TP Zelda said "Well first,does anyone have anything I can write with?" I asked "I do" Saria said handing me a piece of paper and some crayons.** (A/N: Yes,Crayons,Legend of Zelda is basically in the Medival Times period but the feather and inc bottle didn't seem right).**"Ok,so we all know the legend of the three goddess right?" I said as I drew a triforce on the paper "Yes" Everyone said "Ok well there was a little bit more to it,so there we're four goddess Farore, Nayru, Din, and created the Earth and the goddess Hylia had stayed on earth while the other three ascended to the heavens." I then took a big breath as I drew everything that I was saying and continued "There was a battle on the Earth blah blah blah-" I was interrupted by a few giggles and continued "The first settlement of mankind was not on the actual Earth it was in the sky if you there there was courage in everyone they literally jumped off the floating island and would ride on their pet birds called Loftwings they were huge-ok getting off topic so the first Link and Zelda lived there,but there was no kingdom Zelda,believe it or not, was a beautiful and flawless peasant girl so beautiful that there was a compation between that Link and a guy named Groose who was basically a bully to , so after a tournament of becoming a knight that Link wins and fly's their loft wings when suddenly a hurricane randomly appears and takes Zelda to the Earth where a villain is waiting to capture her but a woman by the name of Impa,and yes even without a kingdom Impa's ancestors still protect Zelda and leaves Link alone. Link then goes through a quest and soon finds out that Zelda was the Goddess Hylia. Which explains why OoT Zelda doesn't have her own medallion but is still a sage."Everyone started to ponder this with their mouths wide open and I continued "So, Link saves Zelda using the Legendary Master Sword after the job was complete Link put the Master Sword in it's pedestal which was in the guessing by how much Link had loved Zelda they gotten married and they went to live in the forest but others wanted to stay there as well so everyone help and eventually it became a kingdom which all of you know is Hyrule. 100 years have past and Link and Zelda are reincarnated so Link and Zelda are still best friends but this time Zelda's a princess,A new comes into play named Vaati, he breaks a curse sending millions of monsters into the world of Hyrule and breaks a sword called the Picori blade made by a race called the Picori which might be the Kokiri's ancestors,and can I get some water my throats run dry" Saria then got and said "I'll get some" she then walked outside and came back 2 minutes later with a wooden cup filed with water I drank the whole cup and the continued "Where was I?,oh right so Link goes to seek the four pieces of force hidden in the realm of Hyrule,and asks the Picori to fix it, Link then goes back to the castle and to a chamber where the Picori blade becomes the Four Sword which splits man into four,Link then defeats Vaati and seals him in the Four Sword and locks him anther 100 years pass Link and Zelda is reincarnated again and this time Link is a child Hylian Knight,oh I forgot to tell you that the Link who made the Four Sword was also a child,anyways so Link is so full of himself that he thinks that he can do everything by himself,Link and Zelda are again best friends blah blah blah Zelda gets kidnapped by Shadow Link,not Dark Link and Link is teleported to the chamber of the Four knows of the legend of the Four Sword and that if he were to pull it Vaati would be released,but unfortunately he has no choice, he was ready to give up but two words that came out of his mouth completely changed his opinion" I then stretched my arms as Saria said "what were they?" I was about to respond 'For Zelda' but four younger voices said "For Zelda" We all stared shocked at the guy who said it "How do you know?" I asked young man in the front said "How do I know!? I said it"

**(A/N:We all know who that is,anyways sorry for not updating sooner I had a lot going on School,homework,parents :(.NOT! well the parents part was a lie [lol THE CAKE WAS A LIE!] anyways everyone please review I really need the for now see ya.**


	9. It's a Bird!,It's a Hylian!,It's Link!

**TeamTriforce**

**SkydoesMinecraft:Hey everyone, Sky here with another-**

**Tetra+TP Midna:Wrong place Nerd!**

**SkydoesMinecraft:Whoops,Wait BUDDER!**

**Legend of Steven:Hey! Get out of my Fanfic! (A/N:Sorry Sky,I'm a big fan though a congrats on million subs)**

**SS Link:Ok…. that was weird**

**WW Link: Tell me about it **

**Legend of Steven:Anyways…I'm sorry I couldn't update in a while you know the usual school,homework,projects,tests,parents…. :(,nah i'm just kidding **

**FS Link's:Yay we finally show up,and with (Insert awesome voice here) Epicness**

**TP Zelda:Hey Midna you know you kinda act similar to Tetra **

**Midna and Tetra: No we don't!**

**Everyone:YEAH YOU DO!**

**Legend of Steven:I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda,Whookos,or anything quotes that I might or have one more thing HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TAUBERPA!**

**Legend of Steven:Oh before I forget thanks MelissaMachine5000 for the advice **

**Chapter 9:It's a Bird!,It's a Hylian!,It's Link!**

"The hero of four" I said "You know it and you know your actually wiser then Zelda" FSG* Link says "HEY!" all the Zelda's in the room the Link's, including me started about 5 minutes of laughing, OoT Zelda said "Well you goof balls had your fun,now can you please explain why in the name of the goddess are we all here" we then stopped laughing and we got serious again "Ok so basically,something must have triggered a break in the timeline making a portal appear in each of the Link's Hyrule as well as mine,but we need to know what triggered it"

All of I sudden I heard a deep,dark and sinister voice**'Ok did you set the trap Majora?'** Then a second voice that had a deeper and darker tone said **'Yes sir,the bomb is set to blow up the entire castle wall' **The first voice had made a what sounded like a smirk **'Good tell the others that we begin at the hour of twilight' **The second one then said **'Yes sir,I'll be right on it.'** I then heard OoT Saria scream "STEVEN!" I then shook my head and said "Huh wait wha-what just happened?" Everyone stared at me like I had gone crazy…..again."You almost fainted,but this time your eyes were blood red" My face then got red with embarrassment.

Then it hit me,like ping pong ball to the groin.** "Everyone listen up point your hand that marks the Triforce at me" Everyone was confused,but they did what they were told. I then showed them my Triforce was a whole everyone else either had the Triforce of Courage or Wisdom,but for me the entire Triforce was lit a golden yellow color "So if I hold the entire Triforce, that would mean I have a connection to the three holders of it and the ones who created it…." I said "That would explain why the goddess Farore took over your body…" UO Link continued the sentence" And that would also explain why you could read me and my Link's thoughts but not our Saria's" OoT Zelda continued. "Wait…" I said,Everyone looked at me airing for me to say something "I think I heard Gannondorf and Majora's voice before" Everyone was then shocked "Well…WHAT DID THEY SAY!" OoT Link exclaimed "First,what time is it?" I asked. Link then told me it was soon going to be dusk,I then told everyone of Ganon's plan.I told OoT Zelda to get all the civilians out of the castle before the hour of twilight,OoT Saria to call the other sages and protect the Temple of Time as well as told everyone else to get ready for battle.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE THIS TOWN NOW!" OoT Zelda yelled. It was about an hour before dusk,everyone was screaming and running for their that was until her parents came. "Zelda,what in the name of goddess are you doing!" Zelda's father yelled "This entire kingdom is going to explode at the break of daylight father,Your not the only one who loves this kingdom."The king of Hyrule was shocked at this sudden outburst by her daughter "Fine,I respect that you love your kingdom as much as I do,but give me proof I should believe you this time. It was then that OoT Zelda had a brilliant idea. "What about the time when I had a vision about Ganondorf ruling Hyrule and it stayed that way for seven straight years!" OoT Zelda took a breath for a second and continued "Father,this is happening again and the entire Castle will blow up we need to go-" OoT Zelda was interrupted by a sudden scream. OoT Zelda turned around to see OoT Link was on the floor bleeding badly. "LINK!" OoT Zelda screamed,OoT Zelda ran over to OoT Link and looked at him in the eyes and said "please don't die Link you can't,please get up" Link's eyes open a little and he whispered "Zelda,I'm fine just please help me up" So OoT Zelda pulled OoT Link up and said "Link, your horribly wounded you wouldn't able to even walk you need help" OoT Zelda stared into OoT Link's eyes and OoT Link replied "Zelda, your right I'll go to the Great Fairy's Fountain in the Sacred Forest Meadow, love you" OoT Zelda nodded and said "love you too… " OoT Zelda then saw as OoT Link walked to the Forest with the Kokiri kids.***

"OoT Zelda,we could use a little help right now !" I said. OoT Gannondorf's plan was exactly what I expected, his army was invading Hyrule while Majora traps the citizens in Hyrule Castle Town. OoT Saria had told the other sages of Gannon's plan as well as told them to gather their finest warriors. I was the leader of our army, the Link's were right behind me,everyone was waiting for my signal "Uh… Steven Ganon's army is getting close,I'm not judging you but aren't you going yell 'Charge' soon" WW Link asked "Be patient…Ready….Set…..Go! I wait and I wait….and I wait ….I then turn around and see my entire army just standing there " Ughhh" I say as I slapped hand on my forehead "CHARGE!" That's when everyone starts moving.I tell the Link's to follow me while the others go on ahead while we circle around behind Gannon's army. We formed into a big circle and done a huge and long spin attack forming a huge tornado we then jump out of the tornado and started attacking I had OoT Gannondorf and everyone else had matched with their villain.

Our army was slowly losing in numbers I was losing the battle to OoT Gannondorf. I looked to my left and in the distance I saw OoT Saria standing by the entrance to the forest. OoT Gannondorf had used this distraction to his advantage and knocked my sword out of my hands and trip me stopped their fights and stared at me and OoT Gannondorf's battle, not a single person even dared to breathe, OoT Gannondorf was about to swing down his sword at me when….."NO!" I heard a voice scream,OoT Gannon paid no attention to it,I turn to see OoT Saria running up to us, just as OoT Gannondorf was about to strike me,**(A/N:Sorry for interrupting the flow, but try to imagine this part in slow motion almost like when Colin pushes Beth out of the way from the Moblin's in Twilight Princess)** OoT Saria jumped in front of me and took the blow "AHHHHH!" OoT Saria screamed in pain,she went flying, right past us "Saria…NO!" I scream I then get up,hold out my right arm the Kokiri sword suddenly flew into my hand. I had no control over my self what so ever… again, I let out a terrifying shriek and started attacking OoT Gannondorf at a really fast pace It knocked him I then leapt on top of him and started stabbing him rapidly, blood started squirt all over my shirt. I finally regained control of my actions and I dropped my sword and ran to OoT Saria.

When I get over to her I stare into her eyes, her eyes was just about ready to close "Steven…..I-I need to tell you something" OoT Saria whispered,she was about ready to go, tears were streaming down my face as she spoke,blood was everywhere,it was all over my hands , all the Link's and Zelda's as well as TP Midna,UO Saria,Tetra,and Diggs were still fighting for there lives. "Yes 'sniff' what is it ?" I asked "I…I love you Steven….Good luck…." OoT Saria whispers. After what seemed like an eternity of crying, I stood I felt power flow through me I was filled with rage " My best friend… gone….. " Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" Anthony yelled through the iPod "SHUT UP" I yelled in response "Uh I think thats our que to leave " TP Ganondorf said, and with that they disappeared out of thin air. I felt the Triforce acting up again **"You have shown that you are worthy to have the Triforce,you will be granted one wish,what is your wish" **I heard a woman's voice in my head,but the strange thing was it was definently not the three goddess at all, it was a very young voice it sounded like she was about my age, yet it was so familiar I can't quite put my finger on it **"The one thing I would wish for is that Saria could still be with me right now and she can grow up just like me and we could just live a peaceful and adventurous life" **I thought to myself **"Your wish will be granted, but it won't take affect until tomorrow" **replied the women's voice. I heard two squawks coming from behind me, I turn around and I saw SS Link and SS Zelda with their Loftwings SS Link jumps off his bird and says "So it looks like your gonna need some help cleaning this up,mind if I help " I grin and say " Yeah, it we would need all the help we could get.

**Notes:**

*** FSG means Four Swords Green (just to make things easier)**

**** Hey I couldn't think of anything do hate me for having writers block**

***** The Great Deku Tree had told Link that the Kokiri kids would die if they left the forest, but he didn't explain why I think it's because since the kids have never seen the world beyond the forest so they might get excited about seeing everything and stay in Hyrule Field at night when the skeletons come out and they won't be able to kill them.**

**(A/N: Well that has got to be the longest time I ever took to write a chapter I was about 2 MONTHS wow I'm sorry,but I hope you would have done something else when I was gone. So anyways I hope you like the chapter and try to guess who that woman was. Please review and put your guess in there as well, so for now goodbye, oh little tip for those Legend of Zelda writers download a few remixed songs of your best zelda songs and listen to them in a playlist while you type, so for now goodbye)**


End file.
